This invention relates to a lampshade, and particularly to a improved lampshade which has a truncated cone-shaped corrugated cover made of paper or a fabric material, curved plate segments for lining the corrugated cover, and a separable frame assembly to support and interconnect the curved plate segments.
Various forms of lampshades are provided in the art. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a typical lampshade which includes a hollow truncated cone-shaped member which underlies a corrugated cover 7 and has its upper rim and lower rim fixed respectively to an upper ring 6 and a lower ring 3. To the upper ring 6 is connected fixedly a rib assembly 2 having three ribs which have their lower angled ends fixed to a rib connecting ring 5 and their upper angled ends fixed to the upper ring 6. Such a lampshade construction is not separable and foldable and thus requires a bulky package for transportation, thereby increasing the transporting cost of the lampshade. Moreover, when a number of these lampshades are stacked in a tier, the rib assemblies and the lower rings 3 must be subjected to pressure, thereby resulting in a deformation of the corrugated cover.